cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
STARFLEET
*Supremeoverlordbob *Adoroll |cabinet = *glad30 *PinkyRPG *Mr. Flubb |officials = * * * |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://s4.zetaboards.com/Starfleet_HQ/index/ |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/STARFLEET |ircchannel = #STARFLEET |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |rank = |score = 1.09 }} 'STARFLEET ' is a small alliance on the Black sphere. It was founded on 03/20/2011. Charter Starfleet Charter Sections of the Charter 1.Starfleet Rank Structure 2.Membership 3.War and Defense 4.Rules and Regulations 5.Amendments to the Charter Section 1: Starfleet Rank Structure Article 1: Overview of Command Starfleet Command will consist of an Admiral, Vice Admiral, three Rear Admiral, and five Commodores. The Vice Admiral and Rear Admirals shall each head one of the four departments; Department of Finance, Department of Internal Affairs, Department of War and Defense, and Department of Foreign Affairs. There shall also be a Starfleet Council implemented when Starfleet matures in size. Article 2: The Admiral The Admiral will be considered as the final authority in Starfleet Command. He or she will preside over the four departments equally and maintain order within Starfleet. Article 3: The Vice Admiral The Vice Admiral will serve as the second-in-command beneath the Admiral. He or she will also serve as the Head of War and Defense. He or she will carry the duty of maintaining this department. Article 4: The Rear Admirals The Rear Admirals will each serve as a head of one of the other departments. They will carry the duty of maintaining their own departments respectively. Article 5: The Commodores The Commodores will serve as deputies to the Heads of the Departments. One Commodore will be appointed to each head of a department. However two shall be appointed to the Rear Admiral of Internal Affairs due to the vast number of responsibilities of that department. Article 6: Non-Command Ranks The other ranks are (in order of highest to lowest) Captain, Commander, Lt. Commander, Lieutenant, Ensign, and Cadet. Captains are the highest rank that can be achieved without elected or appointed. Captains are the only non-command officers that can participate in classified discussions and government votes. Article 7: Terms and Appointment Admirals and Vice Admirals will serve three month terms. After that a three day election will be held. Admirals and Vice Admirals may only serve up to two consecutive terms. However they may serve as many non-consecutive terms as they like, providing they can win the elections. Rear Admirals will be appointed by the elected Admiral. The heads of the departments may then appoint their own commodores, with the Admiral’s consent on their choice. To be considered for election or appointment the officer must be of rank Lieutenant. All officers of rank Ensign and above will be allowed to submit a name for consideration. The election will consist of a alliance majority vote. After a Command officer steps down he or she will resume a rank one level above his or her former rank. Article 8: Impeachment and Dismissal In the event that an officer of rank Lt. Commander or above feels that a Command officer is abusing their power and/or not taking care of their responsibilities may call for an impeachment vote. This vote will consist of all command officers, other than accused, and all officers of rank Lt. Commander and above. This will be a two-thirds vote. The Admiral may dismiss any Rear Admiral or Commodore that he or she deems unable/unwilling to take care of his or her responsibilities. The Heads of the Departments may dismiss their own Commodore(s) if they have a reason. Following a successful impeachment of any Command officer the Admiral or Vice Admiral will assume the responsibilities of the impeached officer. After a Command officer is impeached or dismissed then he or she will resume a rank one level below his or her former rank. Article 9: The Council A Starfleet Council will be implemented once the number of full-fledged officers reaches forty-five. The Council will begin as three members. It will then increase by two every thirty more members. The Council will have the ability to pass new laws without approval of the Admiral. Section 2: Membership Article 1: Registration and Application The first will be registration. After registration then the applicant should complete an Academy Application. Once the applicant has been approved he or she is given the rank of Cadet. Then he or she will have access to the Academy and its guides. To become a full member, he or she has to complete the Academy. Article 2: Promotion Upon completion of the Academy exams, the Cadet will be given the rank of ensign. There are three different types of promotion. A promotion based on loyalty (seniority), a promotion based on success (recruitment referrals), and a special promotion that can only be given (not applied for). Section 3: War and Defense Article 1: Small Wars Under no circumstance shall an officer start or provoke a war with another nation. However tech raiding is allowed, strict guidelines must be followed. Should a raid go wrong that officer will not receive Starfleet assistance. In order to become a raider the officer must apply for Admiral or Vice Admiral approval. Article 2: Defensive Wars Any officer who is attacked with out provocation may request for Starfleet assistance in diplomacy. Should diplomacy fail, the attacked officer may proceed to counterattack with indirect Starfleet aid. Starfleet officers may not directly intervene without Admiral or Vice Admiral approval. Although, he or she may send aid to the fellow officer. Article 3: Alliance-Wide War In the event that another alliance attacks Starfleet, Starfleet will attack back with the unanimous agreement between the Admiral, Vice Admiral, and Rear Admirals after negotiations have been attempted. All officers are to follow the orders of their tier commander. Article 4: Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are the most powerful weapons in the world and just one can change the environment for everyone. This is why nuclear weapons may only be used if the opponent uses them first or if the Admiral or Vice Admiral authorizes the use of nukes. Section 4: Rules and Regulations Article 1: Possible Punishments The Admiral and Vice Admiral have the ability to punish an officer. Rear Admirals and Commodores have the ability to warn officers. Here are the possible punishments: •Demotion •Dismissal from Office •Expulsion •Forced to pay war reparations •Given a fine •Suspension •Warning Article 2: Minor Infractions Minor infractions include inactivity, flagrant behavior, cancellation of a trade with another officer without warning and reason. Officers committing a minor infraction may find themselves warned. However multiple infractions may result in a demotion of rank. Article 3: Moderate Infractions Examples of moderate infractions are failure to complete a tech without reason, tech raiding without authorization, and failure or refusal to follow orders from a superior officer. These infractions may result in a fine or a demotion. If multiple moderate infractions occur that officer may find themselves with multiple fines or even suspension. If moderate infractions continue to occur expulsion may used. Article 4: Major Infractions Major infractions may include failure to pay a fine, attacking a fellow officer, using nukes without authorization, committing treason, and failure to pay war reparations. These infractions may result in multiple demotions, suspension, and even immediate expulsion from Starfleet. Section 5: Amendments to the Charter Article 1: Amendments For this document to ever be amended there must be a three-fourths vote of all government members. The Starfleet Council will take on this duty when it is formed.